


My Boss

by Estrella23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of one sided arwen/eowyn, And eomer/haldir, Bard is confused - Freeform, Bilbo is in love, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Past Lifes, Past Memories, Self-Acceptance, War, a little bit of elrond/lindir scenes in between, bard hates Thranduil at first, best friend relationships, elrond is playing the Buddy of Thranduil, kili and fili are workers in the publishing house, many problems are gonna be in the way, rivality, seekai-chi hatsukoi crossover, slowly falling in love, the bardlings all like Thranduil and legolas, thorin is the hot worker in a shop.And office boss, thranduil fighte for bard, thranduil is the Boss of the greenwood publishing house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella23/pseuds/Estrella23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au<br/>see-kaichi hatsukoi crossover,<br/>junjou romantica crossover</p><p>Bard is a broken Father and in need for money, not knowing he signes a contract , and now finds himself in a big famous publishing house  . Instead of going to the Literature department, he is placed in the world of the worldwide known Anime department.</p><p>He initially considers resigning, because he thinks his Boss Thranduil Greenleaf as intolerable and snarky.<br/>However by longer staying there to make his Boss see that he was useful, he meets faces he was sure he met before , but not knowing where. </p><p>It came out that his Boss in this lifetime remembered Bard and their lovestory and the Battles , and now is determined to make Bard in this lifetime remember and love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written story, and English,i'am afraid is not my first language , so please do tell if I do something wrong , and suggestion or simple commenting would be nice .

that's how in my story, our fabulous Publisher will look like, hope you like it . 

*______________________________________*

Bard was freshly showering himself when his phone rung, cursing lowly to himself he tried to finish up soon, however the phone kept ringing .  
He feared he would miss the call, it was actually rare that someone would phone him , either it was his children or his neighbour .

Toweling himself he went downstairs, he forgot that today his children had school and went looking everywhere for his phone .

After a while of cursing and gripping his wet black hair in frustration , he found it on his small Bed. Looking at the screen he had a missed call from Gandalf. Gandalf was one of his best Man a trusted Man with a streak for Adventure and Wisdom , you could ever find in a Man. 

Smiling he called the number curious as to what the Man on the other receiver had to tell ,either it was bad or good, and the Man really hoped for the latter.

After some ringing a raspy voice was heard from the other end . With an polite goodmorning Bard asked what in the hell he wanted to tell him in the early morning not that he was sleeping but still.

" Good Morning to you too my friend i have great news , a Postman will shortly be there you just need to sign the contract ." The other Man cheerfully said . Bard didn't like the way he was talking , raising an eyebrow he wondered as to what it was he had to sign.

" Don't fret my friend , i just merely found you a good Job." At the mention of job , Bard was immensly happy it was a long time that he had worked for an income and he and his dear Children needed it .His oldest Daughter Sigrid was in University and Bain was in High School , while his little Tilda was in kindergarten.They were emberassed that they never could go on schooltrips, but now everything will change for the better he hoped.

He told the Man that he will later tell him about how it went and closed their connections eagerly waiting for the postman. While he was at it he went to the kitchen , washing last nights remaining dishes and sometimes glanceing at the mirrow.

As it knocked at the Door an hour later , Bard casually if internally giddy went opening the Door.  
Revealing an stoic , little bit shorter dark haired Man , his beard was groomed and like him had some silver strands in his Hair which fitted the Man perfectly. His eyes shone in the afternoon light. Bard felt jealous he always wanted those kind of eyes but it never seemed that he had luck , feeling self-conscious he took the contract not once reading it and signed it .

The Man in return just furrowed his brows but didn't say anything else and with an bow which in this time would have been absurd , left not once looking back.

Closing his Door , Bard went to his phone calling the old Man again when Gandalf took after half an hour the phone to his calls , Bard asked him a little bit confused ,as to when he could start his work and where it was.

" Don't worry they sended me an e-mail, tommorrow i will take you to the publishing house and then it is your moment of truth ,to make it from there" Gandalf ended his speech again with that weird , suspicious something laced in his voice."

With an aggreement they ended their talk for tommorrow , he felt giddy and nervous how will the Workers receive someone like him ? , is the Boss generous? or is he more like the asshole bosse's he had before ?.With a shake of his head he went into his Room preparing mentally in his head as to how to make an first good impression on himself , not just on the Boss , but the Workers as well.

When Bard first woke up he nearly had an heartattack, his clock near his nightstand told him that it was 9:30 he should have woken up an hour ago , cursing to the useless peace of metal he run to take a quick shower. After that he cleaned his teeth , there was no time for eating when he was finished with even shaving , he runned in record speed to his Door only to remember that he was still in his piyamas cursing again he went throwing all sort of clothes on his Bed.

Hastily he just took without a second thought an white Shirt on it was written "Party Dad" while he chosed blue pants and different colored socks. He heard the honk of Gandalf's Car from outside the Man was waiting for him .

Not even giving himself an once over , he hastily put his shoes on grabbed his Key and closed the Door behind.Instead waiting like the lazy people for the Elevator he run down the stairs his eyes not once leaving his watch.

Running outside , panting he maked it to the Car , and settled in . While an smirking Gandalf looked at him driving . During the drive Bard looked outside the Town. It was bustling with life people hurridly pushed around so to reach their desired destination. Bard liked London alot it was a welcoming change than the other countries he had been in , racism was a constant in his life and he long lost to entertain them by feeling offended in the end nothing good ever came out of it. Straying his eyes away from the signs of a upcoming storm, he listened to Gandal's choice of music while he prepared once more his speech , he really needed the job he considered himself a good writer,and fairytale teller. 

Bard looked at his hand they were shaking , he was not even there yet and he was shaking , he looked pathetic for sure.

After an thirty minute drive from where he lived he finally was there , he was amazed instantly surely they would never choose someone like him right?.

"Gandalf are we here in a Castle ?" Bard couldn't believe what he was seeing this publishing House was like a Forest to him , it's passages and streets were covered with exquisit Tree's of all kind from every part of the World. The Castle was shining in the afternoon light , it's gold glimmered and if he was focusing hard he could make out the form of a small waterfall on the surface were small petals slowly flowing , the Castle looked antic it's top was glued with branches and golden leaves were falling from the Tree's branches . It looked like art to Bard like a fairytale the entrance on each side was covered with statues of important people he could not tell. The two Bodyguards ? were dressed like the middle-earthen people to their time , both in fancy Suits and Bow in hand looking out for obviously any criminal acts.

If the outside intrigued him than how would it look from the inside he had no idea looking nervously at Gandalf again , he was only met with a courageous nod and paper neatly folded in his hand. 

With an nod Bard went outside looking around fancy Cars everywhere.His old Truck he got would be the number one laugh and the Man thought instead of going with his old black arrow , if he got the work at all , than the Bicycle would be an lovelier idea .  
Pushing his bad thought aside he walked as proffesional as he could at the moment , however the Man's near the entrance gave him an suspicious look.

" What is this are you dressed to go to a party?" The first Man with wavy black hair asked stopping him .

" what no , i'am here to...." looking at himself he was mortified he couldn't believe that he was wearing his old party Dad Shirt , that Tilda buyed for him ,and two mismatched socks he looked like a living joke , he could never step in having an interview while looking like this.

With a bashful smile he tried to make the Man's understand the mistake.And that he surely was not here to party. However the Man's only shook their heads , motioning for him to go he was angry they thought him as probably drunk and stupid.

But Godamn , he was not called Bard for a reason even if this was probably the worst first impression a Man like him would do, on the first day of work he was determined to get through that Door.

" Let me in i swear i overslept , and that's why I was in a rush or else I would have never dressed like this here I have the Papers ".

He desperately tried to reason with the two irritable taller Man's .They seemed after reading the Paper's still a bit reluctant , but at least let him in after making him stay one hour later to his appointment .

Great first he is mistaken as a probably blabbering drunk , and now late for his first day of Work.

Entering the promising Publishing House , he felt his throat dry out he was right when he meant that it's outside was beautiful , but inside was like a paradise in itself. Not tearing his eyes from the big Hall he saw more tree's lined on his path to the register, where a petite Woman with red hair , and beautiful features was frantically screaming through the phone something about drawings , and we are sorry. The Boss has no idea's currently.

People dressed in Suits walked past him some where frowning at him , and some were stiffling their laughter. He was sure because of the Shirt.

After a while he noticed a Statue right next to him with a stone in it's hand looking like a powerful being in it's time of ruling . Bard may not know how to craft but one thing was sure that whoever did this Statue must have done it with all the passion, care and love. It's eyes were of fine saphire, his hair golden, long and breathtakingly flowing and it's robes of the finest material he had ever seen, a grey Robe reaching past his tall legs ,diamonds embroided in it. Shining bright like starlight , the being's face was stony .The Creature inherited it's name from the forest and it's season however he could not read the runes , what kind of language was that ? somehow as he tried to solve it a name popped in his head he never heard before "Thranduil". Shaking his head and done looking he was sure he would need time to adjust to this place , it looked so big compared to the places he was working before.  
So many sectors but he was sure that literature was his strength . The other ones like Manga or Anime his Children would look at was for him a number too childish , he had no interest for that Department.

And after looking at his ugly shirt , went not caring if she frowned too. Heading to the Register where the redhaired Woman was still screaming , poor her it seemed that it was rush hour , new works ,stories for animes or books had to be given today.

He tapped his fingers on the Desk , trying to win her attention but with no luck.

" No i don't know where he is , yes we did promise to give our new ideas and drawings today. The Workers have lost interest in working and are currently probably sleeping on their desks. Yes i will personally find him , goodbye Mr . Oakenshield".

She angrily spat out the last words of the Man's name why ? Bard did not know , maybe rivals he thought. The woman seemed to be busy folding files and for the second time today he tapped the Desk , to make her notice him and she did .

" Have you lost you're way ?" she aked probably looking at his shirt, with a heavy sigh he casually leaned forward . " No i actually have an appointment with the Boss and woke up late you see ", she raised her hand seeming to know his problem.

" I will call him what is you're name ?" rubbing his temples he looked at her .  
" My name is Bard Bowman", he said at least which she nodded to , she took her phone putting it on her weird shaped ear while leaning on the Desk.

After a while of him waiting , and the phone still ringing a raspy voice answered .

" Who is this ?" and Bard couldn't stop to notice the low voice , somehow it remembered him of something but what he did not know .

" YOU, where are you ? Mr. Professional it is rush hour. They are waiting for our works to be given nobody as to now had even started , and don't make me start with Mr. Oakenshield.So tell me where are you hiding you're sorry excuse of an ass , by the way the new recruit is here ready to be interviewed".

An pregnant pause started , and Bard thought of how she still managed to keep this job it was not normal to scream like that without feeling the wrath.

" Hello are you still there ?"

" yes Tauriel , bring the recruit to my room highest floor maybe he could help with the workers" and with that the line stopped.

She stood up from her Workplace , and they walked .Bard was watching nothing in particular he was shocked by his discovery , what did Gandalf put him into . Workers who can't do their work properly this was new he was always a hard worker ,just to gain and be praised.

It was time to show them real working enthusiasm. 

The Woman named Tauriel or so motioned him to go into the Elevator. Bard was shocked at it 's many buttons when entering it , how many floors did this industry have ? on the second floor the Elevator opened and in came a tall, beautiful young Man , his blonde hair was cascading down his pale face and his eyes were that of endless nightskies.

And again Bard had to look at himself , he was the total opposide of this Man .Where he had blonde hair , he had black , where this Man had the most beautiful eyes , his were normal brown , boring simple brown he sighed thinking that at last he had that but fate was cruel sometimes .

Deep in thought , he didn't notice the Man's eyes on him seeming to be in shock , while Tauriel nodded her head that his conclusion as to who this Man was , was right.

And after awhile still thinking the Door's to the last floor opened with a gentle push Tauriel let him out while telling Legolas that they would speak later about it . If Legolas still remembered than how will it be with her Boss or of how his reaction would be , she could only pray for the best for both of them.

Opening the Door to his new working place , he stood there in shock turning his head to the secretary, he paled " w - what is this ?" . 

"THIS IS NOT THE LITERATURE DEPARTMENT", he shakingly blurted out ripping his hair of . Looking at the petite Woman , she just only bowed her head what was it with them bowing? he looked at her for a explanatation after he ended his havoc. She rolled her thumb , looking nervous after a moment at him looking at her Tauriel looked back ,turning her head to the side acting like she did not know.  
"Ah Mr.Bowman , d-did we mean to send you to the literature department? , well i hope as you said that you could put some working enthusiasm in them, good luck" ,and with a thumbs up she hurried away her hair flowing while she took a fast pace.

" W - Wait" it was pointless , and with a sigh Bard looked around at his future workplace. The Room was dull and any source of light lacked , on the desks were a good number of papers piled up while three Man's were sleeping opposide eachother on their desks , snoring loudly.

"What did I get myself into?" he thought , people were rushing away . "Hey,is this the greenwod literature department?" but all he got was more worker's pushing him and ignoring him annoyed by they're behaviour he looked at the devestating room.Everywhere paper was scattered on the pink floor?.  
Curiously he took one and paled , face flushing a crimson red .  
" If this is a , what did his children call it? ani , anime right ?, then surely he never saw this kind of thing before.

He hastily skipped to the other page , more blood seemed to flow out of his nose . Pictures of a Man and a more feminine looking Man which were kissing was showed. The Pages contained after more skipping it of them touching and even moaning. He felt nauseous what is this place, holding his head he saw a bed his feet were on the air while he trashed around on the bed , he was blindfolded and sweating he heard a noise and with a creak of the bed it was clear that he wasn't alone , a wet mouth maked it's way to his earlobe mouthing it . ( I love you ) he breathed in , in his scent . ( i cannot please stop , i'am mortal) Bard moanes echoed when his partner throughouly massaged his sensitive places. ( Why do you control me so , what are you doing with my body?) . 

With a thud he collapsed on the floor holding his head he did not know where those imagination's came from his vision must have played a trick on him .

" Stooooop , Bard you are here in dangerous territorium, don't read anymore" his internal self was screaming at him , gripping his hair he at last threw the piece of comic away , still hypnotized he fell on the floor again erupting an strangled cry from his throat.

At that moment one of the Workers who was snoring woke with a yawn ." Nii-san , is that you?"  
" huuh, who are you?" The Man , smaller than him with darkblond curly hair asked. Rubbing his swollen head , he laughed weirdly and raised his hand in surrender " i'am Bard and a new recruit",  
instantly he just wanted to go Home and never come back.

" Ah we were waiting for you , wait let me wake them" ,Bard looked at the catastrophate state the Room was in .The Room was a mess and he heard that they still had Projects to give surely they had to delay it.

With a scream which was unhuman to him , the other two Workers drowsily woke up in speed record they cleaned the Room and finished all the papers and projects. " uh", Bard was totally speechless how they did that was beyond him.

" Ah i guess you wanna know our little trick?" The smaller Man introduced himself as Bilbo Baggins asked slyly , with a nod the Man proceeded. " You see here it works like that , you seem to have the impression that we are lazy and to some way's you are true, however as funny as that may sound we work slow .That's how our desks pile up full with works ,projects here and there till it will be too much pressure on us and we sleep . Before we have to give the manuscript to the printer we like a worm hatch from our months like sleep and with new vigor finish it up, got it."

The Man seemed to sparkle at the moment while the two other workers introduced themselves as Fili and Kili nodded to enthusiasticly. " What is this riot all about? " a darker voice behind him asked, making Bard unconsciously shake from head to toe. " Ah Boss the newling is here" ,Bilbo happily shoved him to the front Desk which was facing the other Desks .

When Bard slowly looked up , he felt a tingle in his stomach , he felt like he had seen this face before , but where he did not know . The Man was heavily looking at him , seeming to slightly open his mouth but than shutting it , even if Bard didn't say anything he thought the long blond Hair quite ridiculous.

The Man in return was just looking at him with half-lidded blue eyes. " Have we met before?" ,the deep voice brought Bard back to reality.  
Looking confused , he thought about long blond hair and if they met before ,however his mind was blank , no he did never see a Man quite like him and shook his head.

"Hmpf , could have quite trolled me there", the Man mumbled seeming to lose interest. Anyway what do you know about Anime?", The Man asked .

Turning his head to the side Bard remembered the pictures and shook his head mumbling low . "Repeat yourself" ,his Boss comanded leaning his head close to his , mumbling again he felt two strong , delicate hands encircle his head and got spun around leaving him cornered in those icy blues. " I said repeat that again" ,the fair Man said with a dangerous tone laced in his voice .

" I , actually wanted to go to the Literature department , however they put me here", he finished inhaling and after a moment looked at the face , those eyebrows were huge .

" That means you are nothing worth , someone who has no interest has no meaning for me to give the job". Bard was speechless did this man just judge him by his appereance " i'll kill him " he thought angrily a terrifying aura spreading into the room" however since i'am in need of someone being less than those", he motioned his finger to Fili, Kili and Bilbo who were sheepishly looking at nothing in particular looked at Bard again.

" Yes i'am grateful , i will give my best" , and with that the conversation was over. Bilbo nicely took him to his Desk, a computer was set and after browsing a little , Mr. Thranduil came back being too close as should a Boss be to his Employee's .  
" I think i saw you before" was thickly whispered in his ears Bard wanted to run or shove him away seriously has he no shame ?,putting his Boss hand away he intensly looked at him " lt may be that we crossed way's before, since i was once here or near the printer but that's it " he snorted out of emberassement looking the other way. " You are right" the velvet voice whispered to no one in particular .

A stack of papers were placed on his desk,before he could register what was said to him  
" while you are at it noob, you should learn the easy concept of how our industry works, and anime in particular , as you're first job go to the main hall and find the drawers behind the Manga and let them teach you something" ,he motioned with his finger for him to go. which Bard with a low mumble of curses noded to and left.

Bard wrapped the papers and hooked them under his arms , jogging the long corridors, it was huge and had many sectors he rather wanted his old jobs than rather work under Thranduil. With a tsk he rounded another corridor and banged with someone .Papers flying everywhere .  
He nearly stumbled with his ass on the hard floor as two masculine arms wrapped around his middle holding him up .

" Are you ok ?", the concerned voice asked him. Bard dazily noded his head , looking up he saw an elderly Man around the age of thirty five look at him while his hands were still tightly holding him in place and just now did Bard see the odd's of the Man. He had dark long hair cascading down his back like a pool of endless nightskies in their indigo purple hues coloring the skies after a day's done , his eyes a clear sharp grey steeler then any metal and no frinckles in sight.Clothed in captivating red tailor suit red trousers and expensive brand shoes , on top of his head a delicate crown of some sort was holding his hair so to not fall on his face like a pool of waterfalls . The Man let go and introduced himself as the co-worker of the publishing house Greenwood , " My names Elrond , you must be new" ,which he noded to and with a wink and advice and a laugh the Man vanished before he could properly introduce himself.

" Why are all the people so weird?"  
Bard couldn't now think of that he had a task to do and he will do it . After entering the Elevator , he pushed down the buttons and waited , papers securely in hand . When he finally reached the main hall he asked Tauriel were the drawers were and she gratefully showed him.

By entering the room Bard met the blond guy who he met before in the Elevator. Nervously he headed his way while the young Man seemed to be in thought drawing sketches of a girl.

Tapping his shoulder ,Bard saw the Man blink twice and than let a beautiful smile grace his lips, the Man abandoned his work and looked at him with curiousity.

Scratching his head which was his new habit , Bard inclined with his hand to the papers and was reliefed by the Man's eagerness to help him.

He knew that of course that they were not alone together , Womans and Man's seemed to hurridly draw , the only noise was that of their furious scribbling.

" Bowman" ,the Door opened making Bard jump from where he sat while his companion Legolas was boringly looking at his Boss. Bard had the suspicioun that they were more than Boss and Employee, relevants perhaps?.

" i sended you an hour ago", he looked at Legolas and Bard seeming to have a idea as to what may have halted him. Bard stood up but the Man didn't let him, heading gracefully as to where they sat he looked from Legolas shoulder at the drawing . It seemed that Legolas was stuck in a kiss scene in his drawing.

" Father , i don't know how to draw the kissing scene" ,Legolas exasperatedly said throwing his hands in the air.

" Son you must have at least kissed someone in you're life?" ,Bard noticed the effect it must have had opened in poor Legolas and he understood ." "But " ,Legolas looked to the side seeming really to struggle which maked Thranduil sigh.

" Fine you want to know how a kiss looks like", he seriously retorted looking at Bard who seemed to be confused, coming closer Thranduil gently holded the Man's head in his and smashed their lips together intentionally keeping longer than necessary.

Bard was shocked and after few moments of resisting pushed the Man away spatting the saliva of the other. Shockingly he touched his lips and looked at his Boss wide eyed , who was leaning on the Desk.

Wait , Legolas is his Son, his Son saw how his own Father molested me he couldn't fathom , never in his years of living had one of his Bosse's the nerv to just kiss an Employee like that and not have afterthoughts.

Too ashamed to stay there with the people looking at him , he run not daring to look back .He needed to be alone and think. " My first day of working and i'am being sexually molested" ,he grouchily thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you hopefully soon , I have great ideas with this story .


End file.
